1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic luminescence emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-luminescent apparatus that features wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, short response time, has excellent characteristics regarding brightness, driving voltage, and response speed, and is capable of emitting varied colors. The organic light emitting display apparatus may include an organic light-emitting unit which includes a bottom electrode, an organic layer, and a top electrode. The organic light-emitting unit is highly vulnerable to external environments, such as oxygen and moisture. Therefore, an encapsulation structure for encapsulating the organic light-emitting unit from external environments.
Meanwhile, development(s) of a slim-type organic light emitting display apparatus and/or a flexible organic light emitting display apparatus is/are also still demanded.